reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Mustang Off-Road Vehicles
Mustang Off-Road Vehicles is a civilian vehicle manufacturer founded in the late 70s during the Cold War, it was also a military vehicle manufacturer for building private military based combat vehicles whilst under military contract; Mustang Off-Road Vehicles were employed by several military forces across the world. Its first CEO of the company was the late'' Raffi Mustang'' in the city of Yerevan in Armenia, all assets of the company was later passed on to his brother Levon Mustang after his retirement in the year of 2008 with his introduction of the Mustang Venom 30th Anniversary edition. History The company first started off in a small stage of establishment in 1978, first operations were first brought together by Raffi and Levon Mustang to, whilst during the Cold War with terrorist threats beginning to become a problem, the company became a light vehicle manufacturer that produced armoured SUVs and even armoured personnel carriers for transport use whenever needed. Since the company was first began armoured vehicle production they became another European manufacturer for building vehicles and combat unit like several others, Mustang also produced civilian vehicles in a different factory within Armenia, their first vehicle they produced was the Fable, and currently being produced in various models and sizes. The Fable is currently being built in a generation five style, looking more sleek than its original styles & counterparts, Mustang also built various off-roading vehicles such as the Blur SUVs and Ratfink buggies. Products of Mustang Off-Road Vehicles The company's primary focus is on civilian vehicle construction, these range from road to off-road vehicles for civilian and private ownership for various reasons, there are also vehicles built for civilian racing purposes and even tournaments such as NASCAR and stock car racing. Civilian Automobiles Currently a line of production vehicles which are being constructed for civilian markets within the European and Asian sectors, these from ranges of sports vehicles to domestic road cars, SUVs and even off-roaders are mostly a priority for these markets. Domestic Vehicles Off-Road Sports Cars Motorcycles and Quads The company built two motorcycles and a quad bike in its business cycle, currently they are being used by civilian enthusiasts and some are believed to be used by the GLRF, these motorcycles prove good in two-wheeled racing but they are risky to operate nowadays, therefore helmets and shoulder pads are recommended. Military Vehicles Mustang Off-Road Vehicles has also built some vehicles licensed from other countries, some of these consist of the Soviet Union's BRDM-2 Beaver Armoured Car and the BM-21 Grad Rocket Launcher. Gallery Mustang Off-Road Vehicles have a mostly big order of vehicles through their service history. Some of these orders were the Mustang Blur which made them popular for police forces across the world, the vehicle came with various additions such as roof lamps & even rails for the roof, the Venom was popular among tuners and racers across the world, a 30th Anniversary variant was built with sports credentials. SUV Civilian.png|The Mustang Blur with roof lamps & rails SUV Police.png|The Mustang Blur with Police Livery and light bar Civilian Military SUV.png|A US Military Police operated Mustang Blur Venom Standard.png|A Mustang Venom, a standard produced Generation Three model Venom Sports.png|A Mustang Venom 30th Anniversary edition with sports package Civilian Sedan.png|The Fable Gen.III Sedan, famous for durability and as a family car Civilian Police Cruiser Japanese.png|A Fable Gen.III in Japanese Police livery Civilian Police Cruiser American.png|A Fable Gen.III in US Police livery Civilian Police Cruiser British.png|A Fable Gen.III in British Police livery Civilian Police Cruiser American Military.png|Several US Military Police forces operated Fable Gen.IIIs as a standard cruiser Behind the Scenes * Mustang Off-Road Vehicles is a fictional automobile company in Reign of Conflagration, focusing on building vehicles for civilian markets and military use. :* This company is inspired by many European and Japanese based automobile manufacturers accross the worlds, they will have a small presence in Reign of Conflagration as a civilian company. Category:Factions Category:Minor Factions Category:List of Companies Category:Mod Lore